


無茶偶書 Love is Nonsense

by The Great Dick Agency (KarlaZeit)



Series: entre nous deux la mort ou quoi [23]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, philologic writing exercise
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dick%20Agency





	無茶偶書 Love is Nonsense

入伙还需取个诨名。他掂量再三，认定此门有进无出，故而迟迟不愿签字画押将自己贱命唐捐了去。奈何软红十丈乱象迭生，怎容他特立独行，众眠独醒？但见那中佐老儿朱笔一圈，沉声长吟：“既入我门，三昧出尘，色相劫毁，终归空无。我见你道骨清奇，面若新桃，大有天人至福之相，从此改号‘神永’罢。君子慎独，群而不党，你来领头，为众人做个表率。”

他得了新名，浑浑噩噩荣升魁首，心里暗叫不好，忙求告中佐老儿撤了他尚未捂暖的官帽。那老货狡狯得紧，只道军令如山，岂容你小卒置喙？再不听取神永作揖告饶，手拐直出，疾封神永几处大穴，真气携荡而出，将他这新上门的徒儿度入中庭和光同尘。

堂下已聚了三五学徒，见神永到来，俱是一悚。其中一人相貌温柔，朗声铿锵：

“小生甘利，‘甘辞利口’，师尊敕我勿得佞巧。不知兄台如何相称？”

他直觉此人可亲，清声应道：“不才挂名‘神永’，祀神祈福，但求长宁。”甘利顺势赞他相貌人品，左右客套一番，聊以抛时。堂前门户再开，中佐老儿踽踽而出，身后随了个童子样貌人物，一双眼儿多情含笑，再细细打量，却见那眼底泛了薄凉。此人气度异常，柔骨纤形，皮下铮铮，难能小觑。神永自度不如，一时起了争强妒心，憎那中佐老儿明眸善睐，绝无错判人品，转念掩下火气，擎等来人发落。

中佐次第点卯，神永闻得旁左诨名，暗许老货学识。童子面眼儿媚冠名三好，浅近而不俗。甘利实井一例多是警语，忠言悦耳。中佐又唤“田崎”，人群中凉凉一声应和。神永循声望去，但见一张素脸，无甚特色，衬不住“田陌多崎”的怪名。田崎似有感应，举眸相望，慵慢恍惚，如在天水梦中。神永一凛，眼波荡开，顾自紧了紧心神。无奈要穴仍受老货挟制，调息敛气不得其法，四肢百骸一阵酸楚，不由气苦。

“神永，”中佐以拐相向，化去徒儿桎梏，“你同三好从此专事调解。我门慎独，自修之余倘要精进，当与同门合修，此道艰深，不遑多言，如遇险阻，或二人生怨入魔，神永三好务识大体，见风行事则个。”

他幼时懵懂，让家中老奴骗去了童身，阳精既泄，得道难于登天。投奔此间无非寻个静修之处，不想仍要炼那劳什子的合修秘术，当即恹恹不乐，决意连夜出奔，返家耍子去也。口上应声不停，旁人听了，道他精于此术，惊叹之余，难免暗中取笑。一旁三好悠悠颔首，眼儿半闭，不知作何感想。中佐交待完毕，御杖而去，余下各人进舍张罗床铺，不在话下。

入夜，他弃了行装，攀墙越去，方才落脚，便遭了一拐子暗袭。月下老货长身笔挺如竹，玉面肃然。修竹无心，恁那神永如何乞怜稽首，中佐只当过耳金风，长杖贯了枪意，径直挑了神永入院。落地骨碎，卧床三月，甚么异想天开，统统抡了个空。众人惯爱看他笑话，幸而甘利温柔，每将学堂所授整理成册，报备神永一二。他拜谢接过，读罢复叹：“我不如人！”从此断了还俗念想。

三月在榻动弹不得，自是倒楣，也颇得静室闲居之趣。一日无事，神永搬了条凳，取院中央旗杆操练枪法。田崎进门，见一团布料委顿在地，白底红日，正是天军图案。神永长发披散如落汤野狗，挽了枪花猛弓旗杆，一击挑飞樱木条凳。田崎促步轻移，追至神永身侧：“哥哥，好兵器。”神永奇道：“你竟认得？”田崎梦呓一般：“八百树苗取一上品，艾草熏燎七日，药性透入木纹肌理，运在手中宛转自在一如活物，方成名器*。”

*见徐皓峰《道士下山（癸巳年修订本）》二十六章

神永平举旗杆如横槊状，招呼也未有，油亮长木直贯田崎膺门。田崎不闪不避，单手扑朔，款款接了神永三招。神永更奇：“你功夫不错。”枪杆如虎背隆起，以奇妙角度扫向同期。田崎果然中计，一双招子明光乍泄，趁神永力道用实之际，扬手削断旗杆。偏偏神永一触即离，游龙曳尾，使得好一手虚招。这厢魔术师巧劲使尽一去不回，那壁长枪回旋惊鹘逐兔，直欲将田崎杵入灰泥尘埃。田崎目眦欲裂，再无半分慵容倦态。神永心下怜惜，手上则不留情分，直将田崎震得通体麻痹，青白唇边牵出一道朱丝，鲜妍烂漫。

“好哥儿，”田崎语声沁凉，竟似不久人世，“日后待人，当如今日，切莫心怀恻隐……多情自被无情恼，无情无碍，反落得自在。”

神永嗒然不语，揽田崎入怀，掌抵青年心口催动真元，肌肤相接焕发融融暖意。俄顷田崎面色转红，气息如常，神永定心之余，肉掌逡巡田崎体肤徘徊不去，冬日澹澹小阳春，光天化日动了凡思。田崎也是通情，并不奋力推却，只适时出言点醒：“冬养肾藏，休将真元漏泄。”神永指捻田崎乳粒正值兴头，忽闻此言犹自流连，拉扯几番终于撤手，零落一豆樱红。就此屏除邪念，敛藏性命，待到春归燕来，他竟比同期诸位神气许多。反观实井之流，纵情在外，眼下泪堂凹陷青黑，离法性根源愈发远了。神永望而知趣，待田崎更是加倍用心，遂情好日密，不在话下。

又一日，有妇人率三小童登门，自言为神永俗家妻子。一众哗然。神永堆笑逐客，辩说是远房亲戚，听闻他高就发达，特来一亲芳泽，但求鸡犬升天。波多野笑道：“我见这婆子颇有几分姿色。小老弟平素闷声不响，谁想金屋藏美妇，一连中三元，好教人心痒眼馋！”福本讷讷：“此言不虚。”三好轻谑：“我道他口是心非！堂堂男儿血气方刚，何来不好料亭逸乐之理？若非令夫人寻上门来，大伙儿信他一口谗言，真当他全不经事，童子纯阳，可不是抬举了他！”神永气不打一处来。田崎睡眼横波，也不与别个计较，单是俏伶伶立在一旁看他好戏。三小童争先恐后扑上来叫爹爹，神永鹘捉小雉一般甩肘拿人，狡童欺他停转不灵，咯咯发笑颠跑，将神永围在中心绕得团团晕转。动静终于惊动中佐。老货端了台步，持杖娓娓下堂：“神永，又属你不安分。”神永大呼冤枉，叫天地，天地不冥。中佐先问三好，再与妇人攀谈，几句下来逗得俗家美妇双颊飞红，春情荡漾，惹得一众学徒血脉贲张，若非长辈在场，几人联起手来为神永颁发绿帽也未可知。闲篇不表，这厢甘利话起家常，向美妇人请教神永俗名。妇人闲闲念了外子名姓，神永纠正：“休信！休信！非也！小生尚未婚娶！”纵是百口难辩。众人哄笑。神永流下汗来，左顾右盼，却见实井面色有异。循之望去，但见中佐老儿任小童攀爬上肩，一两个半途跌下，让老货抱个满怀。中佐捏了秘诀，口中念词，一时飞沙走石，三小童额上叶落，再收不住狸子嘴脸，纷纷现了原形落下地来。妇见败露，但笑不惊，扬袂笼来三幼狸，忽而不知所在。中佐道：“狐也，五百年修成个女形。尔等年幼道浅，少见多怪，难免教狐媚子蒙了心肝。”又一叹：“可怜神永不得人心。”生徒无不陪笑。花团锦簇之中，田崎素面郁净。神永见了，恨他妆作清高，竟疏远至此，一句也未帮腔。他凝睇既久，田崎总不作回应，遂终日不乐。同期数旬，原想将心比心，到头来，不过独角戏一场，自作多情而已矣。

却说田崎饲鸟高台，一日忽见邻家八百屋檐边缠了尾长蛇，色白透光，半指粗细。逾数日，蛇迎风而长，宽如腕臂。田崎不以为异，饮食如常。又七日，白蟒羽化腾空，八百屋主暴病归西。众人闻丧，皆叹阳寿有尽时，不认蛇祟，目中更无片羽。唯中佐能辨阴阳，嘱田崎取桃木帚，趁夜深巷空，将妖邪白羽尽数取回，用以炼化。

田崎拜在中佐门下，精修卜筮堪舆，辅习星命相术。天地气象既通，至于兵法韬略，文治武功，更是锦上添花，绝非初窥门径之流。

子夜无月，田崎飒飒出庭，收尽蛇羽，正欲归宅，颈后凉风一阵，要穴受制于人。对方道行高他一头，吐息狠辣，乱他耳根。

“妖孽，”田崎叹道，“朔月夜半，竟凶煞至此。”

来人也不与他多费言语，急急宽了田崎衣衫袜带，二指拨蕊入菊。田崎顺势提息，意注丹田，一时水火相见，闭息持气，外物一旦进犯，直教他有来无回。两厢较量好一忽儿，相持不下，田崎菊座翕动，绞锁骨节。那人吃痛，扬言徒手剜他心肝，田崎但笑不惧：

“好哥儿，你入的甚么魔？”桃木帚直取印堂。

神永如梦初醒，二指深陷。田崎不矜不恼，散了一身气劲，放出神永。月黑星稀，不辨各人面色。神永忽道：

“倘我一心守真，了无罅隙，邪魔如何犯我？究竟是我不对。多有冒犯，难求见谅，你我不日出师，今后江湖相忘，便也是了。”

田崎道：“我却并不欢喜。”神永道：“如之奈何？”田崎道：“我也不知。”

神永道：“如何讨你欢喜，我做便是。”话毕身形一短，半踞半跪，脸面紧贴田崎阳道，隔衫亲吮。田崎推他一把，神永跌坐下去，愣怔恼羞。田崎忙辩说：“我一向不好伤精泄元，非你之过。”神永狠啐一声，腾身而起，隐入苍茫夜色。田崎倚帚独立，许久才捺下情澜，缓缓入门更衣。翌日告过中佐，交出一应物事。中佐道：“甚好。我再交待你一事。”当日，田崎启程去往新京。

神永一早醒了。田崎不在榻上。他咬个团子，蹲守学堂，怀了奇妙心思，伺候田崎到来。田崎来了，便与他言和罢。

早课过了，晚课结了，不见田崎，饔飨无味。入夜归舍，田崎床铺空了。

他绕铺三匝，终于坐下。榻上并无一分生人气息。

不出三月，田崎骨殖入关回国，机关上层震动。中佐深悉神永素与田崎不睦，更不将噩耗与他提起，匆匆赐下红皮书送他出海。神永变化神通逃离魔爪，奔赴欧陆苟活半载有余，战事不绝，环境动荡，德法境内主管皆换了头脸。他忆起求学时期师尊下授“战时无用论”，可鄙可笑之余，但觉在学为学，在外为公，离乡既久，所凭依者，不过四肢灵活，头脑运转无碍而已。一条性命豁将出去，神永横刀饮血，拉下身段，于满目兵燹寻得一隙生机。他退居德占后方，加入游击队伍，专任参谋游说，官至临时委员。战后清理反乱分子，他首当其冲，落马受戮。法场之上苏联督员宣读最高指示，临危改命，将东亚细作发落西伯利亚。路上寒潮砭骨，囚车漏风，神永面红耳僵，两脚上霜，求来的火柴烟草无一干燥。手指肿如萝卜，裹在烂污棉絮当中失了知觉。十年，他从不谙辛苦的半大小子长成不识前路的粗重大汉，体格比起斯拉夫土著终究短了一截，即便有命捱到西伯利亚，也免不得日夜操劳受辱。忽而一阵狂颠，引擎空转，接着急刹，滑旋失控。神永死死抱头蜷在角落，待轰声落定，他瘸了条腿爬出破窗，司机连同驾驶舱已经陷入湖面冰窟，他这半截车身卡在冰上，不消一会儿也破冰而下，滑入深水，彻底消失。神永曳足栽倒，血来不及流下，径直冻住。狂风呼号，他听不见声音。直到一双制式皮靴停在他眼前，他才知苏联督员随他一道生还，鬼使神差，今日非要讨他一条狗命。他龇牙，不露怯意，但将头颅置于那人靴面之上，嬉笑不止。督员捧了他脸面，他扭头怒视。督员有双黑漆招子，浑然若梦。神永一望之下心怀大恸，一腔热血急涌而出，凄然下沥，生命流逝更速。督员在他耳畔絮絮念起童年歌谣，夏日大祭欢响，日露战火遗曲，樱开樱落，是男儿一生。神永半睡半醒到了黄泉比良坂，张望渡口船来船往。桥头小吏查了名簿，见他本名账下阳寿未尽，当即将他叉了出去，命他重回人界服满余生，倘若寿龄不满妄行自杀无理取闹，罚永世不得往生。神永万念俱灭，横尸榻上，筋骨寸痛。枕边有农妇喂他汤水，金发碧眼，腰肢丰满。神永正欲搭讪，督员破门闯入，脱帽捋发，风韵犹存。西伯利亚已成空影，督员田崎立于床前，取过农妇手中陶罐，尝了半口，俯身吻住神永。两人胡茬擦在一处，粗砺，熏臭。屋角干柴噼嚓脆响，火正旺。爱莲娜退去外屋发电报给莫斯科，禀明人犯已清理安妥，不日返京，斯大林万岁。


End file.
